


Guitar Hero

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bus Life, Gen, Guitars, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funtimes on the bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glam_100 Prompt #056: COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN 
> 
> Author's notes: Just a little fun that came to me. All mistakes are mine.

Tommy and Ashley were jamming to the Zeppelin song currently blasting, laughing as they got some of the parts right or wrong.  Adam mimicked Robert Plant softly, nearby. “Havin' a nervous breakdown, a-drive me insane.”

“You ever think to use a bow on your guitar like Paige did?” Adam asked.

Tommy stopped and furrowed his brow. “I haven’t.”

“That’s a damn shame.” Ashley mock frowned.

Chuckling, Tommy plucked at his strings. “Well maybe I’ll have to, now.”

Adam smirked. “Get to it, guitar hero. I wanna cover ‘Dazed and Confused’ sometime soon!”

“Yes master, anything for  _you,_ master.” Tommy laughed.


End file.
